Forgiven
by cnfzdpsychosis
Summary: Roxas and Axel have a discussion about fangirls


A/N: What? I can't make fun of myself? Beta'd by A Spot of Bother

Sighing heavily, Roxas let himself into the apartment he shared with his boyfriend. Today had not been a good day and all he wanted to do was collapse on the couch and gripe. At least Axel would listen to what he had to say. No matter what he said to the fan-girls, they refused to believe that there was more in Axel and Roxas' relationship than sex.

Collapsing on the couch, Roxas immediately began talking to Axel.

"Axel, there's more to our relationship than sex, right?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Good," he sighed, resting his head on the back of the couch. Sometimes he just needed a little reassurance. "I ran into fan-girls again today. Do you know how annoying it is when they follow you down a street, whispering and giggling behind you?" Axel gave no response.

"Seriously…and the things they write! If I have to read another fan fiction that involves sex…if we had sex as often as they think we do, I'd never be able to sit down. And if I could actually get pregnant we'd have, oh, ten kids by now. And they always make me out to be some simpering, clingy guy or an obnoxious asshole that makes you jump through hoops to prove your love. I'm not like that, am I?" Turning to Axel, Roxas found him deeply engrossed in a novel. "Axel!" he shouted, stomping over to the table where Axel sat. "The least you could do is pay attention when I'm talking!"

Casually Axel looked up from his book, a sheepish grin on his face. "Oh, sorry." He lazily grinned up at Roxas, who was standing with his arms crossed, foot tapping. "Um, what were you saying?" Roxas' eyes narrowed.

"That's it!" he hissed, turning away from his boyfriend. "I'm not dealing with this. I'm leaving!" With that, he stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door after him. Axel was stunned, caught off guard at his boyfriend's tangent.

"Um…" he hummed, wondering if it would be safer to follow Roxas or if it would be less catastrophic if he waited until Roxas calmed down. Slowly, he replayed the scene in his mind. Yes…Roxas was pissed at him, that much was true. But what was he pissed about? A pissed off Roxas meant no sex for Axel, and he gave a small nod as if confirming that this, indeed, was bad. Setting his book down, Axel followed Roxas out of the apartment.

* * *

"Stupid Axel." Roxas muttered, sitting down by the lake. "Stupid fan-girls." Letting out a sigh, he laid down, coming to terms with the fact that although he might not _be_ a pissy bitch, he could act like it. "It's his fault, though…" he argued with himself. "All he has to do is listen sometimes. Is that so much to ask?" He brain argued that he _was _talking about Axel. "Good point." He muttered.

"Good point about what?" Axel asked, sitting down next to Roxas. Roxas glared. "Um, never mind." Roxas sat up, making sure not to touch Axel. "I'm not infected with a deadly virus or anything," Axel responded, noting Roxas' movements.

"I know, but I'm still pissed at you." Axel nodded.

"Why?" Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Um, maybe because you leave me to deal with the fan-girls all day. Maybe, because you don't actually listen to anything I say unless you instigate the conversation. Maybe, because you're a flaming idiot-"

"Okay, okay, sorry I asked." Axel sighed, waving his hands in surrender. "I'll work on it, I will." He added, seeing Roxas' skeptical look. "But admit it," he grinned. "It's part of the reason you love me." Roxas rolled his eyes again.

"How about, no?" He replied. Axel laughed and Roxas allowed a small smile.

"So am I forgiven?" Axel asked, aiming a pout in Roxas' direction.

"Maybe…" Roxas drawled, pretending to look like he was very seriously pondering the thought. Axel looked properly shocked.

"But…maybe doesn't tell me whether there will be sex tonight or not!"

"Just for that, no, you're not forgiven." Roxas smiled, turning and walking away.

"Roxas!" Axel whined, following after. "Alright, what will it take for you to forgive me?" Roxas laughed, thinking back to the fan-girls.

"Jump through a hoop of fire."


End file.
